naruhina the truth
by the konoha 2nd demon
Summary: this how naruto should have started, and who naruto should have gone after
1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, this is how Naruto should have started, with him already being a badass butt-kicking machine

("**Kyuubi talking or Naruto demon form talking**")

(Action)

(_"Talking"_)

(_Thinking_)

Chapter 1: knowledge is the best advantage

A thirteen yr old Naruto Uzumaki was running from an angry mob of civilians and shinobi carrying weapons ranging from katanas to kunais coated poison. Naruto had then thought he might jump roof from roof to lose the civilians but the shinobi had thrown Shurikens at him whiling cursing at him; calling him demon brat, monster, and kyuubi spawn; then a shuriken had hit him in the leg and he fell down from the roof then he as fell down, time seem to slow down as his vision went blank.

*Naruto's mind and the kyuubi's cage

Naruto then had woken up to an area that appeared like a sewer then he heard a voice that said "**Naruto…come…come to find your power**". Naruto then followed the voice then he saw an enormous gate with a seal locking the doors. The voice then appeared again saying "**come closer…show no fear for I won't harm you kit**", Naruto came until he saw two giant red eyes with slitted pupils. Naruto the nervously asked "w-w-who are y-y-y-you", the voice then had answered "**I am the reason you are despised, I am the kyuubi**" Naruto then exclaimed "the nine-tailed fox", then Naruto asked "if I can see you then am I dead".

The kyuubi laughed a dark laugh and said "**no kit you are not dead but you are close to it you see where are in your mind you can come here through two methods 1. You are close to dying, and 2. You meditate and focus on meeting me". **Naruto then asked "why did you call me kit and can you help me become stronger so I can survive this hell of a life", the kyuubi the answered with "**I called you kit since that is what a child fox is called, and since me and you are connected and if you die so do I, I have no other choice but to help, in fact I start with giving your ninja skills an upgrade by multiplying your skills by 5, so everything you could do now you could do five times better, oh by the way some free advice forget about that pink-haired bitch she is not worth the pain she gives you, you might want to go after that Hinata girl **" Naruto then thanked him and asked if he could leave which the kyuubi explained how he could leave as he wishes but not before he told him if he impresses him he will give him new abilities, and that he already gave him one, the demon eye which allows the user to copy Jutsus and bloodlines. Naruto thanked him again before he left back the real world.

*real world

Naruto saw that he was falling headfirst towards a 5 story fall did a flip and landed gracefully on his feet and saw that the shinobis chasing him jumped towards him and Naruto who felt that it was payback time jumped towards one and punched him in the gut towards a wall. Naruto then took out a kunai and threw at a shinobi hitting him in the arm, appearing behind him kicked him towards the ground. The others seen how Naruto took shinobi with breaking a sweat stopped and slowly backed away only for Naruto to use his demon eye bloodline (yes I am calling it a bloodline) making his sclera black and red slitted pupils, he looked at the shinobi and in a voice that sounded like the kyuubi he said "**I would run if I were you"**, the shinobi then ran away dropping their weapons, Naruto then picked up the shuriken and kunais and put it in his weapon holster. Then he heard the kyuubi laughing saying that it was hilarious how Naruto scared those dumbasses of villagers, and that he will give him a sacred sword and that he put 2 scrolls in his pouch" Naruto took them out and saw that one was a storage scroll and a summoning contract scroll, Naruto saw it was the fox summoning scroll and he heard that kyuubi say he earned the right to be the first summoner of demon foxes, so Naruto signed it and looked at the storage scroll then he opened it and un-sealed it and summon his weapon, it was a pitch black katana sword with a dark red handle the guard was the as daito there was a small kunai blade at the bottom of the handle. He sealed it away and started his walk towards the academy but not before using his increased speed to pick some lavender flowers from the forest for Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, Naruto knows all his moves even the ones from shippuden, and Naruto is going to be mean to Sakura for the saying goes "what goes around, comes around"

**(Jutsus) **

("**Kyuubi talking or Naruto demon form talking**")

(Action)

(_"Talking"_)

(_Thinking_)

Chapter 2: the last day of the academy

Naruto Uzumaki had found some lavender flowers then he took out a storage scroll and sealed them inside it. Naruto then started running to the academy and to his class room to find out which team he will part of. Naruto had reached the class room and calmly walked in with a calm facial expression then when he sat down when his classmates Kiba and Shikamaru and asked "what are you doing here, this is for people who passed the exam", Naruto then looked at them with a cocky grin said "I did pass, just wait and see". Naruto then saw Hinata and remember what the fox said, so he went over to where she was sitting by herself. "Do you mind if I sit here" asked Naruto, Hinata then answered "n-n-n-no, go r-r-right ahead"

Naruto then turned to see Hinata and said that he had a gift for her, which Hinata was secretly excited since she had a crush on him since she can remember. She then saw Naruto giving her a scroll, at first she seen bummed since she thought it will be something special, but that went away when Naruto opened it and told her to focus chakra on the seal. Hinata did as she was instructed and in a small poof of smoke, a bouquet of lavender flowers appeared with a note the read_ "will you go on a date with me"_.

Hinata blushed then looked at Naruto who was blushing as well, then Hinata smiled and said without stuttering "I will love to", she then gave him a kiss that Naruto happily returned. The entire class looked at them in shock, some of them who knew Hinata liked Naruto were secretly happy for them, but then they heard the noises of people running. Everyone turned around and saw Sakura and Ino trying to get into the classroom first, but then they each got inside at the exact same time.

Sakura and Ino then starting arguing who got there first and who deserved to sit next to Sasuke, the arguing went on for a few minutes until Naruto said "how about both sit next to him since he took the middle seat and you two shut up". Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto with killer intent and the said "what did you say you baka", Naruto then unsealed his sword, used his demon eye bloodline and said "I said for you two fan girls to sit down and shut up". The two girls looked at Naruto in shock due to the fact that Naruto had red eyes, and told them to shut it, so they sat down by Sasuke while Naruto was talking with Hinata.

Then Iruka-sensei came to the class room and said they were going to do some shuriken practice and everyone to go outside. When everyone got outside an assistant teacher started passing everyone Shurikens except Naruto, the assistant claimed Naruto is not properly trained to even touch a shuriken, making everyone laugh except Hinata. The kyuubi who heard brought Naruto into his mind and when Naruto asked why he was there, the kyuubi asked "**how would you like for me to give you a few A-rank Jutsus**", Naruto agreed and then he had the method of doing a **wind-style rasenshuriken**, and **rasengan**. Naruto had seen only 3 seconds had passed and he said he didn't need a shuriken.

When everyone had gotten a turn it was Naruto's chance to do it, he then told everyone to step back. Naruto then raised his hand palm to the sky then focus wind chakra on to his palm into a ball. Naruto then shaped the ball into a giant shuriken, and then threw it between two trees and then it grew larger and completely destroyed the trees. The assistant looked in shocked at the child that everyone thought was dead last had done a jutsu that not many can do. Naruto's classmates had been blown away since Naruto was never this good, except for Hinata who knew that Naruto always had greatness in him.

Sasuke who saw this didn't like the feeling that Naruto was better than him so he asked if him and Naruto could spar. The assistant thought that was a great idea for he hated Naruto and wanted Sasuke to embarrass him. Naruto and Sasuke had gone to the sparring grounds, everyone went to go see the fight, all the girls excluding Hinata went to Sasuke's side, and Hinata went to Naruto's side. Then Shikamaru and Kiba went to go cheer for Naruto due to the fact that his demonstration of that jutsu earned him their respect.

Naruto and Sasuke then jumped towards each other, Naruto had thrown a kick at Sasuke who blocked it and tried to punch Naruto who caught it and threw Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke who got mad did a few hand-signs and with a cry of **fire-style: fireball jutsu**, a fireball shot of Sasuke's mouth at Naruto. Naruto who activated his demon eye bloodline copied the hand-signs, dodged it with the **substitution jutsu** and then smirked. Naruto who was in front of Sasuke and said "thanks teme", Sasuke who got mad yelled "thanks for what you dobe", Naruto while doing the same hands-signs as Sasuke and with demon eye activated said "for showing me that jutsu and now its payback time". He then shot a fireball at Sasuke except it was bigger and black. Sasuke who was surprised got hit and fell down to find Naruto with his foot on his gut and a sword blade pointed to his throat, Sasuke then said he yield. Everyone was shocked that Naruto had won the fight, then the bell rang meaning school was over, Naruto then went to Hinata and said what time should I pick you up, Hinata blushed and said how about 8. Naruto then agreed, he kissed on the cheek and said "see you tonight".

*please review, comment, please no flames this is my first Naruto fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, Naruto knows all his moves even the ones from shippuden, and Naruto is going to be mean to Sakura for the saying goes "what goes around, comes around" and I am making hiashi (a.k.a. Hinata's dad) a good father since he knows who Naruto's parents are, also not all the villagers hate him

**(Jutsus) **

("**Kyuubi talking or Naruto demon form talking**")

(Action)

("Talking")

(_Thinking_)

Chapter 3: Naruto and Hinata's first date

Naruto had rushed to get everything ready for his date with Hinata. He ran to a clothing store until he thought _wait a minute the owners hate me how can I go buy something nice for me to wear. _Naruto heard the kyuubi say "**kit use a genjutsu or something", **Naruto who thought that was a great idea went into an alley and used a **Shadow clone jutsu **and a **genjutsu **to make the clone appear as a woman in her 30s and the original as a young child with black hair and brown eyes with no whisker marks.

Naruto and his clone who were both in disguise purchased some new clothes, and then rushed to his apartment. Naruto then got ready when he saw it was 5:00 P.M when he ran to buy some flowers for Hinata. He ran to the flower shop ran by Ino and her family.

*Ino's family's shop

Ino was attending the cash register when she saw Naruto walk in, looking around. Ino then walked up to Naruto and asked "hey Naruto what are you doing here, looking for some flowers to impress billboard-brow maybe", Naruto turned around and said "oh hey Ino, no I am looking for something to give Hinata tonight for our date". Ino was shocked then started giggling and said "so you and Hinata are going out, well you could give her some white roses", Naruto said "thanks Ino, I'll buy 2 dozen". Ino then got 2 dozen of the best roses she had on stock, and gave them to Naruto; he then asked how much are they, which Ino answered "they're normally 100 ryo, but since it's your first date with Hinata they're free just this once" Naruto smiled then took out the 100 ryo and said "I know you said they're free this time but think of this as a "I am sorry" for what I said to you and Sakura". Ino took the money and said "I forgive you, and good luck on your date, just remember to be yourself since that the person Hinata wants to be on this date with", Naruto thanked her.

*Hyuuga household (7:45 P.M)

Hinata was in her room finishing getting ready for her date with Naruto, when she heard some knock on her bedroom door. She asked "w-who is it", a voice from the other side of the door said "it's me, your father". Hinata opened the door and gave a small bow to her father and asked "what is it father". Hiashi then asked if he come in, which Hinata answered "of course" Hiashi then asked " I hear you are going on a date tonight, is that true", Hinata then answered "yes father I am going out with Naruto Uzumaki". Hiashi looked shocked then when he saw that Hinata looked afraid, he asked "why do you look afraid". Hinata then answered "aren't you going to forbid me from going on this date". Hiashi said "no my dear daughter, I won't forbid due to me and Naruto's father while he was alive were good friends and I was his best man at his wedding", he then looked serious and said "just make sure you don't do anything that should be reserved for marriage". Hinata looked surprise then hugged her father and said "thank you father", when they both heard a knock coming from the front door then Hiashi went answer it.

Naruto was outside the door wearing a orange dress shirt black dress pants and black dress shoes when the door opened and he saw Hiashi and he asked "is Hinata ready", then Hiashi said "no but she be done in a few moments, please come in" Hiashi then sensed Hinata close by and then he asked "Naruto, I am curious why did you asked Hinata on a date tonight, I am happy but just surprised", Hinata stopped by the stairs when she heard the question she wanted to know the answer as well. Naruto said "to be honest I asked her on a date to get to know her better. I asked her because she is not a fan girl of Sasuke, she is kind and sweet, she is strong and brave, for me I would want a girl who I don't have to worry if she gets hurt during a fight since she's a person who I know will fight by my side to the bitter end, plus she beautiful"

Hinata who heard every word cleared her throat to get everyone's attention the most noticeable feature was her blush. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw amazed on how beautiful she looked; she was wearing a lavender dress and purple high-heeled sandals. Naruto went to Hinata and said wow "Hinata you did the impossible, you've become even more beautiful", he then gave her another scroll and said you know what to do, Hiashi looked confused and a little unimpressed _a scroll, he gave my daughter a scroll as gift?_, Hinata opened and laid it out on a table and focused chakra into and in a small poof of smoke a bouquet of 2 dozen white roses appeared. Hinata put them in a vase on the table next her, then gave Naruto a small peck on the lips and said "thank you Naruto-kun", Hiashi looked neutral but inside he was happy to see that Naruto really did get her a nice present. Naruto then asked "shall we go enjoy our date Hinata-chan", which Hinata answered yes.

Naruto took her to a fancy restaurant where he reserved a table for them. They were seated at a table that had a wonderful view of the village (restaurant was on the hokage mountain). Naruto and Hinata were chatting about their dreams and reasons for becoming a ninja. When a blonde haired waitress with emerald green eyes appeared to take their orders and took a long look at Naruto until she asked are you two ready to order. Naruto ordered some roasted duck, while Hinata order sushi rolls; they said they want herbal tea to drink. The waitress wrote down their order and after that she winked at Naruto and walked away swaying her hips. Hinata got mad and told Naruto "I hate our waitress"; Naruto then asked why, which Hinata answered with "can't you see she was flirting with you".

Naruto looked surprise and asked "she was flirting with me", Hinata got a little upset and said "yes, how could you not have noticed", Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and gave it a small embrace and said "because you are the only girl I notice". Hinata blushed and asked "do you really mean that", Naruto said "yes, why I want to notice any other girl when I am on date with the most beautiful girl in the village". The waitress had came back with their order, and when they got their order the waitress had gave Naruto another wink until Hinata said "I would appreciate if you stop flirting with my boyfriend", Naruto smiled while thought _boyfriend_, the waitress then looked angry until she saw it was Hinata, the waitress then apologized and walked pretty fast away. Naruto then asked "why was she so scared", Hinata then said "oh because my family financial funds this restaurant so if I say so this place will lose our help then it will crumble" Naruto looked shocked then asked "so you have pretty much ownership over this restaurant", Hinata blushed and said "kind of". Naruto smiled and said "wow; pretty, deadly, plus threatening equals Hinata Hyuuga, one sexy kickass girl" Hinata blushed and said "complementing, strong, plus confident equals Naruto Uzumaki, one sexy ass-kicking guy". Naruto blushed and said "after dinner do you want to go for a walk", Hinata agreed and the two enjoyed their meal.

The two went for a walk until they reach the woods and Naruto pick Hinata off her feet and carried her bridal style until he reached a pond with a waterfall. Hinata then saw where they were and said "Naruto this place is beautiful", Naruto then said "not as much as you", Naruto then kissed Hinata, Hinata was surprised at first the she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Naruto's tongue then brushed Hinata's lips begging for entrance, which Hinata granted him. Naruto and Hinata's tongues then explored the other's mouth leaving no space untouched. The tongues then met each other and wrestled for dominance. Hinata then saw that it was late and said "Naruto it's getting late and my father will worry about me", Naruto said "ok Hinata, I'll take you home.

*Hyuuga household

Naruto walked Hinata home. When they reached her house her father opened the door and said "oh there you two are, I was about to get you Hinata". Hinata said "ok father", she turned around and said goodbye to Naruto, then she gave him a kiss and went inside. Naruto then went home hoping he and her would be on the same ninja team.

*please review, comment, please no flames this is my first Naruto fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, Naruto knows all his moves even the ones from shippuden, and Naruto is going to be mean to Sakura for the saying goes "what goes around, comes around" I will be hosting a poll for who Ino would hook-up with between Kiba or Choji, winner gets Ino, loser gets an OC, I am putting an OC as Hinata's mother

**(Jutsus) **

("**Kyuubi talking, fox summon, or Naruto demon form talking**")

(Action)

("Talking")

(_Thinking_)

Chapter 4: meeting your new team and sensei

Naruto was sleeping until a time activated seal that shot a weak water jutsu hit him waking him up (my version of a Naruto alarm clock). He was mad to be woken up but he calmed down and smiled when he realized he was walking to the academy with Hinata today. Naruto got dressed but stopped and realize he was going to be a ninja today so he was going to wear something different but couldn't find anything.

The kyuubi who saw this said **"kit since you are now officially a ninja I got a present for you",** Naruto then saw black flames surround his body but oddly he wasn't afraid. When the flames vanished he saw he was wearing a long sleeve mesh under shirt, a black short sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in red on the back, black pants with a red shuriken holster, pitch black shoe-sandals, he had dark red fingerless gloves with tiny spouts where the knuckles are, he had his sword out inside a sheath that was tied to his back. He saw his kunai pouch that was tied to his left leg had the shape of a fox head at the top end. He saw his reflection and was shocked until he said "dang this looks cool" he also saw he some sort of gauntlets on his fore arms which were dark gray which also had the Uzumaki symbol. The kyuubi then decided to explain some of the clothes special features, **"glad you like them now I am going to explain the clothes special features, the gloves can sprout short chakra blades (**like wolverine from xmen but red energy), **the clothes have a seal on them which can mask your chakra by simply thinking "conceal" and it can camouflage you like a chameleon by applying chakra to the clothes' seal, and the gauntlets can shoot chakra needles, launch a chakra blade attached to a chakra chain **(like Kushina's chakra chains used to hold the kyuubi), **in case of emergencies but when you put your arms in front of you in a X formation to block attacks and apply chakra they produce a chakra shield, by the way my chakra has given you all the element affinities". ** Naruto then saw the same black flames burning his orange jump suits and transforming into these new custom clothes and he saw he had to pick up Hinata so they can go to the academy.

*Hinata's house

Hinata was getting ready to go the academy to find out which team she was going to be on, while hoping she'll be with Naruto. Hinata was wearing her normal Genin outfit of a blue ninja pants and shoe-sandals with a beige jacket that was a bit bulky, when she heard knocking at the door she walked to answer it, when she opened it she saw it was Naruto but was wearing different clothes. Hinata still in shocked was pulled back to reality by a pair of lips that crashed with hers. Hinata tensed for a bit then relaxed and kissed back, they kissed until they heard someone cough, and they turned around and saw Hiashi smirking when he said "you two remind me of myself and Hitomi (Hinata's mom, my writers use this name so I want to join in) when we were dating". Naruto and Hinata blushed until Hiashi reminded them they were going to be late, but after he said that he took out a necklace with a heart on it and gave it to Hinata and said "this belonged to your mother when she became a Genin and to show how proud I am of you I am passing this necklace which was in your mother's family for generations onto you". Hinata was shocked until her father gave it to Naruto and asked him to put it on Hinata. Naruto did but he saw a latch and the heart opened and they saw pictures of Hiashi and Hitomi when they were genins. Hinata almost cried when she saw the pictures since her mother has been dead for a few years. Naruto seeing Hinata cry grabbed and hugged her tight and comfort her while she cried on his shoulder. After a while they saw they had 8 mins to get to the academy. Naruto then said "don't worry we'll make it", he then bit his thumb until a little blood came out; he did some hand signs then slammed his hand onto the ground. He then cried out **summoning jutsu**, in a poof of smoke appeared a 5ft tall fox with 4 tails appeared out of the smoke the fox looked at Naruto and said **"how can I be of service Naruto-sama"**, Naruto then asked "how fast can you get us to the academy by rooftops", the fox summon then chuckle and said **"faster than you can eat 14 bowls of ramen from what kyuubi said". **Hinata and Hiashi were surprised until the fox summon mention the name kyuubi. Hinata then asked "Naruto-kun how did you do that that and what did he mean by the kyuubi". Hiashi looked serious and said "Naruto if you truly love my daughter you should explain the second thing", Naruto nodded and said "Hinata you deserve to know the truth, and the truth is I am the 9-tailed jinchuriki, which means my body is the prison of the kyuubi, which is why I was shunned for most of my life" Hinata was shocked but then she hugged Naruto and said "the villagers who see you as the kyuubi are blind and I'll be by your side to the end" Naruto was happy until he heard the kyuubi say he want to meets her. Naruto then said "Hiashi, kyuubi wants to meet Hinata, luckily I be there too and there is a cage between the two of us and the kyuubi" Hinata and Hiashi looked worried but Hinata said "if you say it's safe then I trust you". Hiashi then said he respects their choice so Hinata and Naruto entered his mind

*Naruto's mind

Naruto and Hinata looked around and saw that they were at the seal. They heard a voice that led them to the cage. The kyuubi then appeared and said **"ah so I finally meet the famous Hinata Hyuuga"**, Hinata then asked "h-h-how do you know me". the kyuubi then laughed until he saw that Hinata was scared and said "**oh sorry didn't mean to scare you, let change into my human form"** (my fanfic, my rules) in a burst of flames the kyuubi turned from a giant 9-tailed fox into a 6ft man wearing red samurai armor with black hair and red eyes with slitted pupils and asked "is this better". Hinata then said "much, thank you and again how do you know me" the kyuubi then said **"since me and Naruto are linked because of the seal I can feel and see everything he does plus I can see some of his memories, thoughts, and dreams and more than half of the dreams and thoughts revolve around you so how can I not know you". **Hinata blushed while Naruto was mad and shouted "hey, those are private", Naruto calmed down and asked "so why did you want to meet my girlfriend". The kyuubi then said "**I heard how she accepted you with me inside your body so I decided she should be the 2****nd**** person to be able to summon demon foxes, plus to say thanks for making you happy I am giving her a sacred sword as well plus giving her skills an upgraded of 5fold **(which means her skills x 5)**, plus she can gain more chakra a bit quicker,** **and an extra gift now get going you don't want to be late **

*real world

Hinata saw some black flames surround her and Naruto told her to relax, which she did. Once the flames were gone she was wearing a girl version of what Naruto had on except instead of black it was dark lavender, it was a tank top instead of a shirt, and it had the Hyuuga symbol instead of the Uzumaki symbol. She then felt a scroll in her pouch when she opened it she saw 2 scrolls one was the fox summoning contract which she signed and a storage scroll which she unsealed releasing a dark lavender version of Naruto's sword and a sheath which she put on her back, a little fire formed on her necklace and another heart appeared which was orange on top and lavender on the bottom, when opened, on the top is a picture of Naruto and on the bottom was a picture of Hinata. They climb on the fox summon's back and they made to the academy with 5 mins to spare, they jumped off the fox, and then the fox bowed and ask **"would that be all Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama",** they said yes and the fox summon left in a burst of smoke.

*the class room

Naruto and Hinata walked into the classroom with 3 mins to spare. The rest of the rookie nine looked at them in shock since they were wearing different and intimidating clothes plus they both had swords. Everyone then heard running and saw Sakura and Ino running having another race for the "honor" of being with Sasuke, when they bumped into Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Ino got up, brushed themselves off, when they saw Naruto and Hinata doing the same, Sakura got mad and said "watch where you're going you baka!", Hinata then appeared sword in hand pointing the blade tip to Sakura's neck and said "if you insult my Naruto-kun again I will personally make sure that you'll be useless to Sasuke when it comes to restoring his clan". Everyone except Naruto was shocked that Hinata had threatened Sakura. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said "don't Hinata, Sakura's blood is too worthless to be spilled by you", Naruto then turned to Ino, smiled and said "good morning Ino, how are you". Ino smiled and said "good morning Naruto and Hinata, I am ok, so how was your date the other night with Hinata". Sakura was shocked that it looks like Naruto got over her, and Hinata was surprised that Ino knew about their date. Hinata asked "how did you know Naruto and I went on a date", Ino smiled and said "because Naruto went to my family's flower shop and asked me for white roses for his first date with you, and I told him to be himself since that is who you wanted to go on the date with". Hinata smiled and turned to face Naruto and gave him a kiss.

*3mins later

Iruka sensei then came to the front of the class and said "ok class now for the thing everyone was waiting for, the teams of three plus your sensei". "Team1is… team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba; team 8 is Naruto, Hinata, and Shino; team 9 is still active from last year, so team 10 is Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji". Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled thanking Kami they were on the same team.

*training grounds 8

Naruto and Hinata went to training ground 8 to meet up with Shino and their sensei. Naruto and Hinata walked to a boy wearing black sunglasses, a trench coat covering his face except his eyes, blue ninja pants and shoe sandals; and a woman that looked like in her 20s with wild black hair, piercing red eyes, a red armored blouse, white sashes around her torso and stomach with the red lines that look like thorn vines, a shinobi skirt, bandages around both her forearms, and blue shoe-sandals.

The woman then said "welcome to training grounds 8 where we are training from now on, now before we train I think we should do introductions, I'll start; hello my name is Kurenai Yuhi; my likes are reading, Dango, and gardening; my dislikes are perverts, the Icha-Icha paradise book series, and being called weak just because I am a woman; my dream is to proof that women shinobi are just as strong as men shinobi; and my goal is train you to be your best". Naruto step forward and said "hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki; my likes are Hinata-chan, training, and ramen; my dislikes are traitors, people who will abandon others to save themselves, and people who target others who can't defend themselves; my dream is to be the next hokage with Hinata by my side; and my goal is to be with Hinata to my dying day". Hinata blushed then step forward and said "hello my name is Hinata Hyuuga; my likes are Naruto-kun, gardening, and cinnamon rolls; my dislikes are people who judge others without getting to know them, Sakura if she keeps insulting Naruto, and perverts; my dream is to help Naruto accomplish his, and my goal is to be with Naruto to my dying day". Shino step forward and said "hello my name is Shino Aburame; my likes are to collect and study different types of insects that maybe useful in battle, nature, and reading; my dislikes are people who kill insects on purpose for no reason, and people who hurt or insult my allies and friends; my dream is find all endangered insects and bring them back to their greatness; my goal is to bring the Aburame clan to untold greatness when I become the clan leader".

Kurenai looked at them with a warm smile and said "hopefully both your dreams and goals come true, now how about today we go get lunch together as a team". Everyone agreed and they went to a restaurant, Naruto and Hinata were holding hands when they came to a nice BBQ and grill restaurant. They went in and sat at a booth by a window, when Kurenai asked "hopefully you don't mind me asking, but how long have you two been dating". Naruto and Hinata blushed and said "well we only had our first date yesterday but we already said we love each other". Kurenai smiled then she said she needs to put a genjutsu since they are going to be talking about personal matters. Kurenai put the genjutsu and then she asked "Naruto does Hinata know about the you know what" Naruto was going to answer but Hinata said "yes I know about the kyuubi, and because of Naruto's thoughts and dreams about me, he knows about me as well", Shino and Kurenai were speechless then Kurenai giggled and said "so Naruto thinks about you non-stop", Naruto was a little mad and said "those were suppose to be private". Kurenai then asked "where did you get those clothes and weapons", Naruto and Hinata said "they as well as the summoning contract for demon foxes were gifts and honors from the kyuubi". Kurenai released the genjutsu and they ordered and ate and talked about their hobbies, lives, etc. when they finished Kurenai said that they'll meet tomorrow at 11:00 A.M...

Naruto and Hinata walked to Hinata's home when they saw a fire and saw it was Naruto's apartment building. Naruto and Hinata saw it burn before their eyes, when Naruto looked upset, and said "great now I am homeless", Hinata wrapped her arms around him, when they heard a voice shouting "Naruto, Hinata", they turned around and saw it was Hiashi. Hiashi then said "thank Kami you two are safe" he turned to the burning apartment building then back at Naruto and said "Naruto since you have told Hinata your secret and you two love each other, you are welcome to stay with us". Naruto looked shocked then happy, and said "I graciously accept your invitation", Naruto and Hinata walked to the Hyuuga compound and Naruto was taken to a spare room which was right next to Hinata's room. Naruto then slept thinking _I can't believe my apartment burned down, but I am happy that I was welcomed here with open arms_.

**(next chapter is going to have some language more recommended for teenage viewers only, no swears but stuff younger viewers should not read, so be careful if you are reading this fanfic with a younger person)**


	5. Chapter 5

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, Naruto knows all his moves even the ones from shippuden, and Naruto is going to be mean to Sakura for the saying goes "what goes around, comes around" Hanabi will be in this chapter.

**(Jutsus) **

("**Kyuubi talking, Yumi talking, fox summon, or Naruto/Hinata demon form talking**")

(Action)

("Talking")

(_Thinking_)

Chapter 5: their first mission (originally team 7's mission in wave)

Naruto woke up when he saw he was not inside his apartment building. He was confused until he remembered he was at Hinata's house since his apartment burned down. He got up and he saw his clothes were there, which confused him until he heard the kyuubi say **"hey kit, I see you're confused that your clothes are here, I forgot to mention that those clothes have an extra seal that when they can be stored in a scroll automatically so I sealed them in that storage scroll inside your pouch when your apartment started to burn down and unsealed them while you slept". **Naruto was surprised but he said to the kyuubi "thanks for saving them kyuubi". Naruto then started to do push-ups when Hinata knocked at his door and said "Naruto-kun can I come in", Naruto then said "come on in Hinata-chan".

Hinata then opened the door and saw Naruto wearing only his ninja pants doing pushups. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto was shirtless, and then Hinata said "Naruto-kun it's time for breakfast". Naruto and Hinata walked to the dining room where they saw Hiashi and a little girl. Hiashi said "aw Hinata, and Naruto sit we're about to have breakfast, oh you have not met her yet, Naruto this little girl is Hanabi, Hinata's little sister; Hanabi this is Naruto, if everything goes well your future brother-in-law" Naruto and Hinata blushed which Hanabi and Hiashi laughed at. They ate and talked until it was 10:00 A.M... Then Hiashi said "you better get going if you two don't want to be late". Naruto and Hinata said good-bye until Naruto said "thank you for your hospitality" Hiashi then said "just promise that when on missions you will protect Hinata", Naruto nodded and said "I'll protect her until my last breath, oh yea when is Hanabi's birthday". Hiashi then said "its next month on the 20th", Naruto replied "good because I got a very special surprise for my future "sister in law".

Naruto and Hinata walked to training ground 8 where they saw Shino and Kurenai. They walked up and asked "what are we going to do today sensei", Kurenai then said well "today we are going to practice tree climbing, now watch carefully", she walked up to a tree and started to walk straight up parallel to the ground up the tree using only her feet where coated in chakra. They were amazed then they started to do it but unlike Kurenai, they had some difficulties.

*a week later-training grounds 8

Team 8 had master the tree-walking and had started water walking. Soon they started working on their specific training; Shino and Hinata were practicing their individual clans' fighting style and Jutsus on a few Shadow clones of Naruto that were reinforced with kyuubi chakra making them being able to takes more hits without being destroyed. Naruto had taught Hinata the **Shadow clone jutsu**, and they both practiced their kenjutsu (shinobi sword fighting). Naruto had practice using stealth by using Shadow clones to hide and use plastic kunais to surprise attack his teammates and sensei which he made them a little mad that he scared the crap out them.

Hinata said his punishment for scaring her is no kisses until tomorrow, Hinata then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Naruto's lips crash with hers, and she saw that the Naruto she talked to was a clone. Naruto said "sorry Hinata-chan but I can't survive if I can't kiss you at least once a day since I love you too much, plus we're ninja, we're supposed to be sneaky", when Hinata disappeared in a burst of smoke, Naruto felt the touch of a plastic kunai on his back and Hinata saying "gotcha". Naruto then burst into smoke and Hinata felt arms around and heard Naruto say "umm, I don't think so, and I am the real one". Kurenai and Shino saw them practicing and flirting at the same time, which was short lived since they felt hands grabbing their ankles and heard a shout of **earth style: head hunter jutsu**, Kurenai and Shino saw that the Naruto and Hinata in front of them were clones and that the real ones had trapped them underground with only their heads and necks above ground.

Naruto and Hinata burst from the ground and smiled at them, saying they were planning that since last night. Kurenai looked surprised then a little proud since they had preformed an excellent trap. Shino had an unread facial expression and said "good work of using clones to distract us but can you please release us", Naruto and Hinata released them and Kurenai said since you three look ready, so we are going on a mission.

They went to the hokage tower to pick up their assignment which was a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder back home to the land of waves, Kurenai then said they had 3 hours to pack since this mission would take about a couple of days. Naruto and Hinata went home to pack their stuff. Naruto had pack a week's worth of clothes in a scroll, non-perishable food in another, and had 4 scrolls worth of weapons. While Hinata did the same plus she also sealed in some homemade ointment incase of any injury.

Naruto and Hinata ran with their scrolls inside their small packs to the gates where they met up with their team and the client which was a tan man with grey hair wearing a straw hat, brown shirt, light brown shorts, civilian sandals, and glasses holding a sake bottle. The client who said his name was Tazuna said "this is what I am paying for, a woman with 3 children who don't look like much, they are suppose to protect me", Tazuna then felt the undeniable touch of cold steel touching his throat, and saw Naruto with his sword to his neck and heard him say "don't disrespect my sensei or my team unless you want your vocal cords removed from your throat, and plus you have a jinchuriki protecting you". Tazuna gulped and quickly apologized and they left the village to travel to the land of waves.

The team was walking when Naruto heard the kyuubi say "**kit I have a feeling that we are not alone**", Naruto then stopped and unsheathed his sword which Hinata did as well and Kurenai and Shino both had a kunai in each hand ready to fight when 2 ninjas wearing gauntlets with claws appeared when they noticed the gauntlets were connected by a shuriken chain. Kurenai was going for an attack when Naruto saw one of the ninjas trying to attack from above, Naruto then pointed his right arm with his left holding it steady at the enemy ninja shot chakra needles from his gauntlet at him which pierce his left lung and his left knee-cap.

The other had jumped to his partner's side and yelled "Meizo", he turned to face Naruto and shouted "you will pay for hurting my brother, just hand us the bridge builder and your deaths will be swift and painless", the team faced Tazuna who looked scared with a look in his eyes that said "please don't", Naruto then grabbed Tazuna and started to taking him to the man who went by the name of Gozu, but unknown to them, he winked to his team signaling he had a plan. When Gozu went to grab Tazuna, Naruto punched Gozu but his glove sprouted chakra blades to the length of a kunai and pierced his heart. Meizo who had witnessed his brother's death try to kill Hinata with a kunai when Naruto shot another needle at the arm holding the kunai.

Naruto then went to Meizo with his demon eye bloodline activated and said "you have 5 seconds to tell us why you went after Tazuna or I could put you in genjutsu of seeing your brother die over and over for 24 hrs each time his death will become more and more gruesome". Meizo then said "we were hired by a man named Gato to kill a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna, so his bridge won't get done", Naruto looked at Tazuna and back at Meizo and said "thanks for the info now you can join your brother", Meizo looked scared and said "you can't do…", that was all he can say before Naruto cut his head with his sword.

Naruto looked at Tazuna and said "why do I have a feeling that you didn't tell us all the details for this mission". Tazuna looked upset then put his head down in shame and said "you're right and the truth is that my hometown is under the control of a tyrant named Gato who leads an army of thugs and who runs the trade there so me and the rest of the villagers are in poverty and under monarchy", Kurenai got mad and said "you purposely brought 3 genins fresh from the academy to a mission that now counts as an A-ranked mission, well you can forget it I am not going to put these kids in more danger then they can handle", Naruto then said "sensei, I know that this might sound like suicide but I want to finish this mission to the end, I want to help that town".

Everyone was shocked at what Naruto said, when Hinata said "I promised I will never leave your side so I am in", Naruto looked surprised then happy and said "thank you Hinata" and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kurenai then looked at Shino and asked "what do you think Shino", Shino then answered "normally I wouldn't take this high of a risk but I have to support my teammates, so let's finish this". Kurenai looked shocked then proud of her student's determination and said "ok team let's move before more bandits show up".

*near the border of wave country-night time

They had stopped to set up camp when Naruto did hand-signs and a cry of **earth-style: hidden bunker jutsu**, a 2 story underground bunker was formed which was lit by torches. The team and Tazuna looked surprised at the jutsu that Naruto did. Naruto and everyone else then start walking down the stairs that led down to the top level which was 8 ft below ground. Kurenai then said "excellent work Naruto now we have a secure perimeter", Naruto then said "thank you Kurenai-Sensei, now I am going to have some of my some of clones run the nearest town to get some food (he took the money off the demon brothers Meizo and Gozu).

*2 hrs later in the bunker

2 Shadow clones of Naruto came with enough food for 5 people. Naruto had the clones cook and make some chicken ramen then serve them to everyone. They then ate together when they saw it was getting late so Naruto showed where Kurenai and Hinata will sleep and where him, Shino, and Tazuna will sleep.

*near Tazuna's town

Naruto and his team arrived to Tazuna's town and when they got there they saw children on the streets begging for money or food, people wearing ripped and torn clothes. They were on their way to Tazuna's house when Hinata heard a little girl begging for help, Hinata asked what was wrong, and they girl said "a man is hurting my mommy". Hinata followed her to where saw a thug about the rape a woman. Hinata then threw a kunai at him, hitting him in leg, he let the woman go, the thug turned around only to see Hinata with her byakugan activated and with a cry of **36 trigrams 64 palms **attacked him. The thug then got up and saw Hinata and smiled a perverted smile and pulled out a claymore and started to charge at Hinata only for her to dodge. The thug then grabbed Hinata by her arm and said "I don't think so", then a second later the thug was on the ground with his arm missing, Hinata then saw Naruto with his sword with its blade coated in blood in his right hand and with the thug's arm in his left one. The thug's friends saw what happened and began to rush towards Naruto only for him to sheath his sword and for his gloves to sprout 3 chakra blades from each glove being 1.5ft long and started to slash his way through 10 men. When the fight was over each thug was missing parts of their torso, some of them, their arms, and others were decapitated, the only thing that each one had in common was there were chakra needles piercing their manhood since Tazuna had told them, that thugs were known for raping women to little girls there, and he saw Hinata defend a woman from that.

When the rest of the thugs that saw what Naruto did started to slowly walk towards him with their weapons drawn, Naruto said as he activated his demon eye "these are examples of what I'll do to you if you ever force a woman or girl to do anything they don't want". And when a thug laughed at the threat Naruto shot a chakra chain at his and pulled him to towards him then he ripped out the thug's heart out with his bare hands and shove down the thug's throat. The thugs then paled and began to run away from the town. Naruto looked at Hinata and said "are you alright Hinata-chan"; Hinata smiled and said "I am now, thank you Naruto-kun". Kurenai and Shino ran to Naruto and saw the bodies of the thugs and then Kurenai asked "do you mind explaining what happened", Naruto then answered "I was defending Hinata and make each thug know what will happen if they ever try to rape a girl again". A thug that was drunk and who didn't hear Naruto walked up to them and said "how much do you want for the women", which Naruto answered by impaling a kunai through his shoulder, the pain automatically sober him up and Naruto said "don't ever talk about them as if they were things you can buy or the next time you can kiss being a man good-bye". Tazuna then looked at what happened and said "umm... if you don't mind can you protect my daughter when she leaves the house", Naruto then said "sure", Hinata felt jealous until she heard a voice say **"Naruto-sama would never leave you for another",** Hinata looked around to find out where that voice came from.

*Tazuna's house

Tazuna led Naruto and his team to his home where they will spend the night. When they got there they were nearly ambushed by a barrage of knives by Tazuna's daughter and grandson which Naruto blocked by making a chakra shield. Tazuna then went to explain these were his protection until the bridge was completed. The daughter and grandson laughed and said "how are these kids going to protect you", which Tazuna pointed to Naruto and answered "this one just killed 12 thugs by himself and made 30 more run out of fear" Naruto unsheathed his sword and they saw the blood stain on the blade. The daughter then introduced herself as Tsunami and her son as Inari.

*nighttime

Hinata couldn't sleep and went to get some fresh air when she saw Naruto meditating. Hinata slowly walked to Naruto so she doesn't disturb him when he said "hello Hinata-chan what are you doing out at this time". Hinata then walked to Naruto and said "I can't sleep, I think someone is following me", Naruto then opened his eyes and said please explain, Hinata explain to him about the mysterious voice. Naruto then heard the kyuubi saying "**you and she might want to summon me and her boss summon, don't worry you can make us as big or as small as you want**". Naruto then explained to Hinata what the kyuubi said, how to summon.

Naruto and Hinata both did hand signs and said **summoning jutsu**. In a burst of smoke there were two foxes both the size of a wolf, one was the kyuubi which had orange fur and red eyes, the other was lavender and had blue eyes; each one had nine tails. Naruto and Hinata both asked the unknown fox "who are you", the unknown fox said **"my name is Yumi and I am Hinata-sama's boss summon"**. Hinata then recognized the voice and said "you're the voice I heard before", Yumi said **"yes Hinata-sama I am, I am also sealed in a special place, inside you, so you are now like Naruto-sama, you are now a jinchuriki"**. They were both surprised and the Hinata asked "what does that mean for me", Yumi then answered **"it means during battle I will be able assist you directly by make chakra arms to fight alongside you and protect you, and indirectly by making strategies and helping you solve problems, I can give you chakra in case you are in danger, we have a mental link so you can talk to me by merely using thoughts, also I can sense chakra from 3 miles away so I can be a great asset to you, also we have a mental link with Naruto-sama and kyuubi so we can call them for help or just to talk, and we can merge both of your dreams so even in your dreams you will be together"**, Hinata looked happy then said "I will appreciate any help you can give me and I looked towards fighting alongside you". Kyuubi and Yumi were going to go until they said **"one more thing the reason Yumi is Hinata-sama's boss summon is because we are mates and mostly like you two are going to be as well, well bye"**. Naruto and Hinata blushed and returned to their rooms and went to sleep.

(I am dedicating this chapter to Mr. Alaska who gave me the inspiration for this chapter ((except Hiashi is not an abusive father)), so now Naruto and Hinata are both jinchurikis)


	6. Chapter 6

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, Naruto knows all his moves even the ones from shippuden, and Naruto is going to be mean to Sakura for the saying goes "what goes around, comes around".

**(Jutsus) **

("**Kyuubi talking, Yumi talking, fox summon, or Naruto/Hinata demon form talking**")

(Action)

("Talking")

(_Thinking_)

(_"Mental message")_

***warning this chapter is going to have a weak lime so unless you are 15 or over skip the lime**

Chapter 6: defending the bridge

Naruto and his team were walking to the bridge with Tazuna when a mist had appeared and Naruto send mental message at Hinata. Hinata heard Naruto's voice in her mind which said _"Hinata, be on your guard, use your byakugan using Yumi's chakra, I sense this fog is made of chakra", _Hinata then used her byakugan but focus Yumi's chakra to her eyes then her eyes became purple with her pupil becoming visible which became red and were slitted. She then saw a big sword flying towards them. Hinata then yelled "get down". Naruto focused kyuubi's chakra to form a hand to grab the handle of the sword and impaled it on the ground. They then saw a large man with bandages covering most of his face and his arms; he also had a hidden mist Hiatai around his neck. The man slowly clapped while walking towards them and said "well done not many would have dodged let alone block that attack" Kurenai then said "you're Zabuza, the demon of the mist", Zabuza then said "my reputation precedes me but enough talk hand over the bridge builder and I will allow you to live", Naruto who had unsheathed his sword said "I think prefer the other option and fight", Zabuza then did hand signs and a cry of **hidden mist jutsu, **a thick mist appeared.

They started looking around, Naruto and Hinata using their bloodlines to look when they saw Zabuza with his sword ready to attack Kurenai. Naruto yelled "Kurenai-sensei watch out", Kurenai tried to move but she was not fast enough and got a deep cut to her side she then passed out from blood loss. Naruto and Hinata attacked Zabuza with their swords only for him to block with his sword. Naruto and Hinata then were encased in dark lavender and red chakra that surrounded their body resembled that a fox standing on their hind legs. They then channeled their fox chakra to the seal at the hand guard of their sword which caused for them to have a different weapon Hinata was wielding a Yumi bow that a blades for the arc, while Naruto had gain a 4 ft scythe with two blades opposite from each other on one end with a 1.5 ft spear blade at the other end that be launched while connect to a chakra chain. Naruto then charged at Zabuza swing his scythe only for Zabuza to block. Naruto then shot the blade from his scythe's blade at Zabuza only for him to block with his sword, when Zabuza felt an indescribable pain at his left side.

He saw an arrow piercing his left side and saw Hinata on top of a branch bow out and ready, with 3 arrows ready to be launched, when three needles hit him. Everyone turned around and saw a figure wearing a green haori with white trimmings over pinstriped outfit, wooden sandals, and a hunter-nin mask with a red swirl by the mouth. The hunter-nin then said "thanks for your assistance in capturing him, I have been hunting him for months", the hunter-nin grabbed Zabuza and took him away.

Naruto and Hinata went to where Shino was guarding Tazuna and Kurenai. Naruto and Hinata both summoned a fox summon one for Tazuna to ride and another to carry Kurenai. When they got to the bridge they saw most of the workers were gravely injured, Tazuna then went to one of the survivors and asked what happened here. They said that group of thugs who used Zabuza as a distraction attacked them. Naruto then summoned a pack of foxes to stay by the bridge so tomorrow the workers will be protected from any thug that comes to harm them.

*Tazuna's home

Naruto and his team had walked in, then Tsunami and Inari saw Kurenai injured, they then asked what happened, which Naruto explained without leaving out a single detail. Kurenai said "I don't believe that was a hunter-nin since hunter-nin are suppose to dispose of there and then", Naruto then asked "are you telling us that the hunter-nin is in league with Zabuza", "yes I am afraid so", Kurenai answered. Naruto then received a mental message from Hinata which said _"I believe that we should tell Kurenai sensei about me being a jinchuriki"_, Naruto then asked "Kurenai-sensei can me, Hinata, and you talk in private for a moment", Kurenai agreed then they went to the room that Kurenai and Hinata shared.

Kurenai asked "what is it that you two need to talk to me in private", Hinata looked nervous until she felt Naruto's hand grabbing hers. Hinata then said "Kurenai sensei I have been turn into a jinchuriki", Kurenai look tense then asked "is there a chance your tenant can escape", and Hinata was going to answer until she heard Yumi saying to let her explain to her sensei. Hinata then said she was going to summon her tenant, in a burst of smoke a wolf-sized Yumi appeared.

Yumi then looked at Kurenai sensei and said **"I heard you have some questions about me",** Kurenai then asked "are you going to harm my student", Yumi then said **"I would never harm Hinata-sama, and I am here to assist her not to hurt the mate of the boy that holds my beloved". **Kurenai looked surprised then asked "are you and Kyuubi mates", which Yumi blushed and answered **"yes me and Kyuu-kun were and always will be mates, which is why I am sealed inside of her", **Kurenai had a look of confusion and said "please explain", Yumi then said **"since me and Kyuubi are mates, we had performed a ceremony so when and if one of us are sealed into a human the other will be sealed into the human's potential mate, and since kyuubi is sealed inside of Naruto-same and he fell madly in love with Hinata-same I was sealed inside of her".** Kurenai looked surprised then left out a giggle and asked "how madly is Naruto in love with Hinata", Yumi smirked and said **"if he had to pick between a day with Hinata or a lifetime of ramen he would chose Hinata over it any day"**, Hinata looked at Naruto who was blushing while holding her hand, she blushed and said "I love you Naruto-kun", he responded "and I love you Hinata-chan", Naruto then said he was going to summon Kyuubi. In a burst of smoke a wolf sized-kyuubi appeared, it looked around expecting that an enemy was near until his eyes fell on Yumi. Kyuubi said **"my sweet Yumi", **Yumi then said my **"my brave Kyuubi", **the two foxes then turn into their human forms (read chapter 4 for Kyuubi human form), kyuubi was also wearing a black boots and had a crimson red katana sheathed on both his sides, Yumi was wearing blue samurai armor on her top half with a skirt made out of samurai armor, had dark lavender boots, and had maroon katanas on both sides in their sheaths.

Kyuubi and Yumi rushed towards each other then kyuubi pinned Yumi to the wall behind her and gave a kiss with all the passion that was saving up for 13 years. They moaned until they separated then they both smirked and they each drew a katana, one by one they each took a turn slashing at the other's armor. When they were done, they snapped their fingers, as they did both their armor fell to the floor. Standing there was a human Kyuubi with an athletic built body with a 6 pack wearing a pair of black boxers, and a human Yumi who was wearing a lavender bra which did little to hide her D-cup breasts, and a pair of lavender panties. They then started to kiss again only this time it was raw and had more passion, Kyuubi then separated and bit Yumi on the neck only hard enough to break the skin and draw a little blood which he licked. Yumi who was in some much passion grabbed Kyuubi's manhood. Kyuubi smirked then grabbed Yumi's butt and picked her up while squeeze her butt cheeks. Then they heard a cough, and turn around and saw Kurenai with narrowed eyes and hands covering the eyes of a young Naruto and Hinata.

They blushed and then a burst of fire they were foxes again, Kurenai removed her hands, she then said "do you want to mentally scar these kids, with that course of action", Kyuubi laughed and said **"are you kidding me, Naruto here dreams of Hinata being naked with him in his bed", **Kurenai and Hinata looked at Naruto in shock, while Naruto looked like he was going to pass out of embarrassment until Yumi said **"and Hinata here dreams of Naruto being naked with her in her bed, but we've merged your dreams so in the dream world they've had sex so many times", **Hinata was blushing really bad she can be mistaken for a tomato.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a lustful look in his eyes, while Hinata returned it but licked her lips seductively. Kurenai saw this and said "oh no you two are not having intercourse", Naruto and Hinata made a mental plan and made a Shadow clone each and the clones started to kiss with raw passion and started removing each other's clothes, Naruto said "but you didn't said anything about them". Kurenai looked like she wanted to scream as she saw clone Naruto on top of clone Hinata in the bed with no shirt or in Hinata's case bra, she said for them to leave so they left while hearing clone Hinata's moans of "faster, deeper", then a yell of narutooo, and a clone Naruto yelling out Hinataaaa. Then night fell on, and the Naruto and his team went to sleep, Naruto and Hinata were the dream world where they saw the other and said "round 25 is going to begin"

Naruto and Hinata woke up early and left to train with Kyuubi and Yumi in the woods. Naruto and Hinata were training how to go into fox mode without going into rage, and how to fight while in fox mode and using their fox weapons. They trained until they heard Kurenai and Shino calling for them only to see them in their fox mode. Shino and Kurenai looked shocked and asked why they looked like that. Naruto explained how they have a fox form until they heard Inari scream "let go of my mother".

Naruto and his team ran to Tazuna's home to find 2 thugs; one holding Tsunami by her hair, while the other held Inari by arms which was pinned behind his back. Inari struggled until he got his right arm free and swung at the thug that held him pinned. The thug got mad and unsheathed a ninjato only for his arm to sliced off by an angry Hinata, the second thug saw Hinata then he got a look of lust, that is until Naruto shot a chakra needle at his crotch. Naruto then took the thug and pinned them to the walls by shooting chakra needles at their hands which punctured their palms and punctured the wall behind them.

Naruto then went to interrogate the thugs in another room which was pretty easy for he used a really traumatizing genjutsu that Naruto made for thugs who are rapists. When Naruto came back from interrogating the thugs; his team, Tsunami, and Inari looked in the other room and saw the thugs in the fetal position and crying. Hinata then asked "Naruto what did you do to them", Naruto answered , they were put in a genjutsu in which all the girls they raped all had a penis and raped them instead", everyone looked like they were going to throw up when they imagined what Naruto said, Kurenai said "don't you think that is a bit much", Naruto laughed evilly and said the guy on the left has 50 girls raping him, and one on the right has 34 both women and children raping him so no I think they deserve worse, but enough about that we need to get to the bridge"

*the bridge

Naruto and his team ran to the tree when they got there they saw the fox summons that Naruto left for the workers fighting Zabuza and Haku. Naruto then used the **fireball jutsu** and used it to shoot it at them. Zabuza and Haku turned around saw Naruto and his team, Naruto and Hinata jumped swords drawn towards Zabuza, while Kurenai and Shino went to attack Haku.

Naruto and Hinata were unleashing a barrage of sword strikes, until they disarmed Zabuza and they used chakra chains from their gauntlets to tie Zabuza up, when they saw Shino and Kurenai were fighting Haku who was using her (I know Haku is a guy but in this fanfic she is a girl) ice bloodline to make senbon needles out of ice, when they heard a voice say "well well it appears like the demon of the mist was defeated by a bunch of brats".

Everyone turned towards the voice and saw a little man with an army of thugs was wearing a tux, and holding a cane, and had sunglasses. Zabuza then looked at him in surprise and said "Gato what are you doing here", Gato then said "I came to see you kill these brats before I backstab you but I guess my thugs will have to kill all of you. Naruto and Hinata then said as their voices changed "so you are t**he miserable asshole who caused so much suffering, we are going to kill you and free this town", **Naruto and Hinata held hands and focus their fox chakras together and shouted **fury style: legendary twin headed fox transformation jutsu, **in a giant burst of smoke a giant 2 headed fox was where Naruto and Hinata were standing. The fox was mixture of red and dark lavender fur, it had 18 tails. In a booming voice the new figure said **"Gato you have destroyed the lives of these people for far too long, you have led the rape of many, and for that you and your followers shall be fed to the shinigami", **the left head starting make a red energy ball in by his mouth and right head start making a dark lavender one, then a shout of **chaos style: oblivion beam jutsu**, they shot the balls at each other which cause them to merge into a black beam that shot into Gato and his mercenaries which caused a giant beam of darkness to engulf them.

When the darkness separated they saw they was a giant pile of ash were each enemy was. Zabuza and Haku looked at them and said "since that little asshole and his followers are dead, I see no reason to be enemy with you, so we'll be leaving now", the twined head fox turned into a black energy which separated into red and dark lavender energy which revealed Naruto and Hinata. Naruto then approached Zabuza and Haku and said "how about you two come with us, Konaha can always use a kenjutsu teacher and Haku will more than likely welcomed". Zabuza and Haku looked shocked then Zabuza asked "what do you want personally for this", Naruto answered "well you can teach me and Hinata mist style kenjutsu and some Jutsus". Zabuza and Haku agreed, and without Gato there to oppress them anymore everyone worked on the bridge without fear of execution.

Naruto and company were packing to leave to go home while Zabuza and Haku were preparing to go to a new and hopefully permanent home. On the journey there they decided to use summons to get there, so Naruto and Hinata summoned a horse size fox for everyone to ride.

That's all for now sorry about the long wait but I got a new job so I may not be uploading stories as often, so please review and long live Naruhina


	7. Chapter 7

*disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would have been together since at least episode 5, Naruto knows all his moves even the ones from shippuden, and Naruto is going to be mean to Sakura for the saying goes "what goes around, comes around".

**(Jutsus) **

("**Kyuubi talking, Yumi talking, fox summon, or Naruto/Hinata demon form talking, god speaking**")

(Action)

("Talking")

(_Thinking_)

(_"Mental message")_

Chapter 6: the return, the party, and the come back

Naruto and his team with the addition of Zabuza and Haku were reaching the gates when the saw the gate guards stopping them. Naruto then walked up to them and said "team 8 has returned from their mission from wave country, and we have brought two shinobi looking for a new permanent home", the guards part ways and the team and guests went to the hokage tower. They were on their way when Naruto and Hinata were talking when all of the sudden they fainted.

*the death dimension

Naruto and Hinata or their subconscious were waking up, when they saw a figure wearing a black cloak with a red markings everywhere, sliver gauntlets glove combos. The figure was sitting on a throne of skulls, and was holding a scythe that had 3 blades around one end and a pitchfork on the end. The figure in a booming voice said **"welcome Naruto and Hinata I've been expecting you"**

Naruto and Hinata asked "who are you and, where are we", the figure answered **"well in order I am the shinigami the god of death, and you are in the death dimension or my home as I call it".** Naruto and Hinata bowed down in respect and asked "why are we here", the shinigami answered **"you are here for me to say thanks, I have been waiting for Gato and his army to die so I can collect their souls for all the evil they've done, and to say thanks I am giving you both an ability known as the shinigami favor".** Naruto asked "what does it do", the shinigami said **"it allows you to trade a soul of a person you kill not in cold blood but in justice, to bring some back from the dead, you have earned 4 each for free since you kill Gato and his army in one attack", and by the way since I have studied Naruto all his life and I know he wants to bring Sasuke Uchiha's parents back, I'll remove the thought of betraying the leaf since that is why Itachi was ordered to massacre the Uchiha clan in the first place, but I cannot let the rest be back for it would start another massacre".** Naruto asked "if you don't mind shinigami-sama can you tell me who my parents are", the shinigami answered "**your father was the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, and you mother was the princess of whirlpool country, Kushina Uzumaki**", Naruto was shocked until the shinigami said their chat was over, and not to come back anytime soon which pretty much meant don't do something stupid that they die.

*Konaha

Naruto and Hinata woke up and saw they were surrounded by Kurenai, Shino, Zabuza, and Haku. Naruto and Hinata explained what the shinigami offered, and Naruto said he was bring back his parents as well as Sasuke's; while Hinata was going to bring back her mother, uncle, aunt Hiromi. Naruto and everyone else made it to the hokage tower where they saw the third hokage finishing the paperwork for the week.

The third asked "Naruto is there a good reason why there are 2 missing-nins in my office", Naruto explained everything, the third then asked "what can you contribute to the village", Zabuza answered "I have exceptionally great skill in sword fighting and able to teach the way of the sword as well as the silent killing technique and my daughter Haku knows about medicine, accurate with acupuncture and senbon needle, and she has a bloodline to control ice". The third thought long and hard before he said the words that Zabuza and Haku wanted to hear "welcome to the leaf", the hokage then gave Zabuza and Haku an apartment which was cheap but had good quality.

Naruto and Hinata went to the Hyuuga house to pack all their things back to their rooms; they then went to Hiashi's study to inform him of their return and gift from the shinigami. Hinata asked "father can I ask you something", Hiashi said "Hinata you know as my daughter you can ask me anything". Hinata asked "if I could bring mom, aunt Hiromi, and your brother back would you mind", Hiashi answered "well I would be good to see my brother and his wife, and your mother again, why". Hinata then told him about the shinigami's gift and the return of her mother was going to be Hanabi's special gift, Hiashi said "that is a perfect gift, you are one intelligent girl and I must say the fact you are now a jinchuriki is a little shocking but you are still my daughter and I love you". Naruto then excused himself to give them time to catch up and talk while he finds Sasuke and gives him his parents again and revives his as well.

*Uchiha complex

Naruto went to Sasuke's house to surprise him; he went to the complex and knocked on the door. Sasuke answered and said "what do you want dobe", which Naruto answered "I got a special surprise for you can I come in". Sasuke let him in sand asked "so what do you want to give me", Naruto told him everything about the gift he was given and restrictions from bring the whole clan back, and reason for the massacre. Sasuke was shocked and asked "you are really going to give me back my parents", which Naruto answered "just watch", Naruto then went through a long series of hand signs and shout out **divine style: reviving jutsu,** the ground shock a little and then what looked like 2 shapeless forms of energy appeared then the ground made 2 cocoons and incased them. The cocoons cracked then it shattered completely revealing a man and a woman, the man had short black hair that reached his shoulders, was wearing a Jonin flak jacket, a black long sleeve shinobi shirt, abnu pants and shin guards, and black shoe-sandals; the woman had long black hair with bangs that cover either side, she was wearing a dark purple blouse with a red plum skirt, a yellow apron, and shoe-sandals.

The man looked at the woman and asked "Mikoto", the woman looked at the man and asked "Fugaku"; Sasuke walked slowly, when Fugaku and Mikoto heard Sasuke walking turned around and asked "Sasuke", Sasuke looked like he was going to cry and asked "mother, father"; Sasuke ran to them and hugged them and said "I have missed you so much". His parents were shocked of how big and old Sasuke was, then they return the embrace, until they saw Naruto and Mikoto asked "who are you, a friend of my little soy sauce" (say Sasuke's name slowly and you will know why I gave him an embarrassing nickname, plus mother's always call their children by their nicknames), Sasuke blushed and said "mom". Naruto laughed and said "calm down Sasuke geez, and I can be called his friend, also my name is Naruto Uzumaki", Mikoto went wide-eyed and asked "are you my friend's Kushina's son", which Naruto answered "yes, and I am going to revive her and my father like I did you and your husband".

Naruto did the same thing and again a man and a woman appeared, only the man had blonde spiky hair was wearing a hokage jacket and green flak jacket, blue shinobi pants, a blue forehead protector, and blue shoe-sandals, the woman had long red hair, a high collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress, and blue shoe-sandals. The man looked the woman and asked "Kushina", the woman looked at the man and asked "Minato". Naruto then said "my parents better give me a hug or else I am beating down my dad for sealing a fox inside of me", they turn around and saw Naruto cracking his knuckles, they both asked "Naruto", Naruto answered "I am the future ramen-loving hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze", Minato said "he got the hyper attitude from me and the ramen addiction from you Kushina". Kushina was not paying attention she just ran to Naruto and said "my sweet Naruto is alive" Minato came to hug him when Naruto sucker-punched him and said "that was for sealing the Kyuubi inside of me", Naruto then found himself face first into the ground and heard his mom said "and that is for hitting your father". Naruto got up and saw Sasuke watching him getting yelled at while eating sushi, and said "awww is the show over", Naruto gave a glare then they both laughed and Sasuke went up to Naruto and said "thank you for giving me back my family", Naruto then said "just be happy and if you can turn Sakura from an annoying fan girl to a decent kunoichi". The families said good-bye to each other and Naruto led them to the Hyuuga house, they saw Hinata and Hiashi sitting talking about her mission. Naruto ran and yelled "Hinata-chan", Hinata turned around and yelled "Naruto-kun", Naruto picked her up and spun her around then he put her down and kissed her. Kushina decided to embarrass her son shouted out "you two better still be virgins". Naruto and Hinata blushed and said "physically yes we are", the adults looked confused so Naruto and Hinata summoned Kyuubi and Yumi so if Hiashi tries to kill Naruto he has backup.

Kyuubi and Yumi said **"how can we be of service"**, Kyuubi saw Kushina and said **"good to see you again Kushina"**, Kyuubi and Yumi answered their confused unasked question, then the adults looked shocked until they saw Naruto's look that he was sending Hinata, and that Hinata returned it while rubbing against Naruto. They all said "you two are not having sex until you are married", Naruto and Hinata grinned and shouted **Shadow clone jutsu**. The clones saw the other then clone Naruto picked up clone Hinata and they ran to Hinata's room, the real Naruto and Hinata said "but you didn't say anything about them, plus we still have our dream world". The adults looked defeated and said "just don't do anything out of the ordinary.

*Hanabi's birthday

Everyone was in the Hyuuga house celebrating Hanabi's birthday. Naruto gave Hanabi a necklace made of ice which he made using water and wind chakra to form the ice, the necklace had 2 charms with an orange and lavender seal so she can call Naruto or Hinata in case of trouble. Hinata gave Hanabi a lavender kimono which she had hand made for her little sister.

Hinata then went up and said "I got a special surprise for my baby sister", she went through a long series of hands signs and shouted **divine style: reviving jutsu**, the jutsu did the same as Naruto's except only one cocoon appeared and it was only a woman. The woman had long midnight blue hair, lavender eyes and she was wearing a purple kimono and she had regal sandals. There was a moment of silence until Hanabi asked "mom", for she only saw this woman in pictures, the woman looked at Hanabi and Hinata and said "my babies, my sweet daughters", and she went to Hinata and Hanabi and gave them a hug which Hinata and Hanabi tearfully returned. Hiashi then said "awww come on Hitomi, are you not going to give your husband a hug", the woman now known as Hitomi saw Hiashi, and asked "Hiashi-kun", Hiashi answered "yes my beloved, it is me". Hiashi then hugged his revived wife and gave her a kiss on the lips which Hitomi returned.

"Well well it looks like everyone from the main family is happy, just how it was fated to be while I live without my parents just because Hinata-sama was and is still too weak" said Neji Hyuuga. "Neji Hyuuga, I thought I taught you to be nice to your younger cousins", Neji turned around and saw his mother and father (I have no idea how Neji's mom looks like, and Neji's dad is Hiashi's twin brother). Neji looked surprised and said "mother, father is that really you", Hiromi looked happy and said "yes Neji we are back thanks to your younger cousin Hinata for reviving us" she then looked upset and said "now I want you to apologize or I swear to Kami I will beat you down and drag you to your room". Neji turned around and said "I am sorry for my insult Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama can you forgive", Hinata and Hanabi hugged him and said "all is forgiven dear cousin", everyone smiled and the party continued.

*training grounds 8

Naruto and his team were practicing their Jutsus and making new uses for the ones the new already, Naruto and Hinata were using a new darkness affinity that their host gave them, when Kurenai said "team gather together I got news for you". Everyone gather together and Kurenai said "team I gave seen your growth as shinobi so I have recommended you for the chunnin exams next month, so I if you want you need you to sign these forms which means you want to participate, and also means you can take any missions until the exams are over, also everyone needs to sign for the team to participate". Naruto then exclaimed "I am in how about you guys", Hinata answered "I will follow you to the belly of shinigami, count me in", and Shino said "I support my allies no matter what, I am in", they grabbed a form each and they gave to Kurenai meaning they are participating. Then Naruto went to Namikaze manor (he now has a new home) and told his parents, who gave them tips and good lucks, Naruto then went to his room to sleep wondering how the exams are.


End file.
